Monday Mornings
by orangepencils
Summary: He hated Monday mornings. They were always horrible and this one was no different. The weather wasn’t particularly nice or ugly, it was just an average day, but to him it sucked major. Fluff, AU


**Monday Mornings**

**280**

**This morning, I was heading to the subway when I passed in front of a café. Inside, there was a man sitting at a table and he had a bouquet of flowers on the table. I thought it was cute and as I was walking to take the subway, my mind came up with a nice little scenario for the COLT chapter entitled "Flowers". However, as I was thinking of the plot, it split into something else and then this was born out of it. This is the second time that a COLT chapter breaks off into something else. Luckily, this will only be a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Oi, what's up with the snow?**

Monday Mornings

He hated Monday mornings. They were always horrible and this one was no different. The weather wasn't particularly nice or ugly, it was just an average day, but to him it sucked major. He sighed as he opened the door to the little café and stepped inside. He found himself at a table in the far back by the windows and he dumped his things in front of him. He then picked up the newspaper, spared it a glance before crossing his arms and staring at the people in the café.

He looked at the smiling faces, the scowling business men, the chirpy teenagers until his view got obstructed by something, or rather someone. He raised his head ever so slightly and looked up to the person who was standing in front of him.

"Nice flowers you have there, who are they for?" The younger man asked him. He turned his head to the side and looked at the bouquet of roses he had dropped a few moments before.

"They're for whomever you want them to be for, kid." Well, the other man wasn't really a kid, but he did look slightly younger than him. The two were silent as they observed the bouquet of red roses. It wasn't a very impressive bouquet, there were only five roses, but it was still pretty.

"They were for my ex." He told the other person after a moment of silence had lapsed between them. He didn't know why he was telling this stranger, but it felt nice to talk to someone. He told the other man how Friday night he had gone drinking later than usual with his two best friends and how he had perhaps had one too many. By the time he had returned home, he got himself in a row with his girlfriend and had told her some pretty mean things, half of them which he hadn't meant. Then she had kicked him out of his house and he had gone over this morning to apologize, but she had broken it off for good; hence the flowers.

"But naturally, it didn't work, that's why I'm here with flowers and no one to give them to." He concluded his tale. "I think it's better that way anyways. I mean, she's been my best friend since we were kids. We've always been better friends than lovers, but it still sucks."

"That's understandable." The man told him. "Here's you order, by the way." A tall glass with a steaming beverage and foam was placed in front of him along with a plate that had a cupcake on it with white icing and a small yellow bird drawn on it.

"I didn't order any of this." He told the younger man giving him a quizzical look.

"I know; it's on the house. You looked kind of down and I figured you could use some cheering up. I'm Matthew Williams, by the way, but you can call me Matt. Mind if I sit down?" He shook his head and watched as Matt took the seat in front of him.

"I'm Gilbert and thanks for the food." Matthew smiled at him. He took the cupcake and observed the little bird on it before taking a bite; it was quite good.

"Are you new here? I've been here a few times and I've never seen you around before."

"I've been working here for a few years now; it's my brother's place and I got a change of schedule because of my new school schedule. How's the cupcake?"

"It's awesome. I like the bird on it." Matthew smiled brightly.

"Thanks! I made those. My brother told me that I'm getting to be as good as he is and he's a pro. Try the drink, it's my specialty." He wasn't sure what he was supposed to make of the blonde haired man in front of him, but he was enjoying his company. He took a sip of the foamy beverage and it warmed his throat.

"Is that maple syrup in there?" He asked. He loved maple syrup.

"It's my secret ingredient. You're the only one who's guessed it right so far. I'm glad you like it. I have to get back to work now, but I get off at twelve. How about you meet me here and we go out for lunch? My treat. I know this nice little place close by and you can tell me all about yourself. I'd like to get to know you better. How's that sound?" Had he been just…

"Did you just ask me out?" Matthew chuckled lightly.

"Maybe I did. Do you want me to have asked you out?" For some reason, he did. He laughed as well.

"In that case then, it's a date! I'll see you later then." Matthew got up and paused before leaving.

"Oh and, I don't mind recycled roses." He told him before leaning down and kissing the corner of his lips. He didn't even have a chance to react and Matthew had returned to taking customers orders.

He brought a hand to his face where Matthew's lips had been a moment before and touched the spot. A small smile made its way to his face as he looked at the flowers, the drink and the half eaten cupcake. Maybe Monday mornings wouldn't be so bad anymore.

**OWARI**

**I love this. It wouldn't stop bothering me.**

**Reviews would warm me up.**

**Started writing: April 27****th**** 2010, 2:21pm**

**Finished writing: April 27****th**** 2010, 3:21pm**

**Started typing: April 27****th**** 2010, 3:54pm**

**Finished typing: April 27****th**** 2010, 4:17pm**


End file.
